


Happily Never After

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alcohol, Disappointment, Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Male Friendship, Research, Shanshu Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open On Sunday Drabble prompt: fairytales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Never After

There had been many long days and long nights, hours of researching until his eyes couldn’t take anymore, but Wesley was too invested in this to give up without finding out the truth. 

The more information he dug from obscure texts and scrolls, the closer he came to the meaning of what he’d been studying for so much time. 

Wesley knew he’d have to be much drunker than he already was before he told Spike and Angel. Finishing the rest of his whiskey, he whispered quietly, “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ”. 

Shanshu wasn’t a prophecy. It was a fucking fairytale.


End file.
